


Fahéjas szilva

by MoiraLumi



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: A 2020-as téli mondoconra készült az írás (még decemberben, ezért van benne karácsony), original kategóriában. Meg is nyerte nekem a versenyt, köszönöm!





	Fahéjas szilva

Fahéjas szilva | 16+| 2019/12/10-17  


A sápadtan világító, kerek hold vastag, sötétszürke felhők mögé rejtőzött. Vihart ígérő szél űzte a fellegeket, de azok sokan voltak, és a hold csak időnként bukkant elő. Shin Ho sietősebbre vette a lépteit, de ügyelnie kellett, hogy a méteres hóban ne essen el. Nem nézett fel, a fejét leszegte, mindkét kézzel a mellkasához szorította a lapos csomagot, amit magával vitt.  
Karácsony előtt volt néhány nappal. Hónak és családjának volt egy faháza a hegyekben, sziklák, fenyőfák és puha hótakaró ölelésében, és mióta az eszét tudta, minden karácsonyt ott töltöttek. Szép volt és meghitt. Szeretett ott lenni. A fa és a forró csoki illata, a tűz pattogó hangja, a puha szőnyeg a talpa alatt, a falak mentén őrt álló, zsúfolt könyvespolcok, mind olyan kedvesek voltak neki - és másként el sem tudta képzelni az ünnepet. Ez az év azonban kicsit más volt. Ho kiszökött az ablakon és az erdő egy tisztásán roskadozó, régóta elhagyatott házikó felé igyekezett. Tervei voltak, nagy tervei.  
Még kisgyermek korában fedezte fel az épületet és már akkor sem lakták. Senki sem mondta el neki, hogy kié volt és mi történt vele, hiába kérdezgette, így hát ő talált ki fantasztikusabbnál fantasztikusabb történeteket és meséket. Ódon, tiszteletparancsoló, mégis otthonosnak tűnő épület volt, gótikusan csipkézett orommal, pergő, koszlott festéssel és szürke moha lepte cserepek koronázták. Tökéletes hely volt.  
Végre elérte a romot. Az ajtóban egy pillanatra megtorpant és tétován a homlokzatra bámult. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd belépett. A szőnyeg penésszé oszlott az eltelt évek alatt, amíg az épület magányra volt ítélve, valaha mély, gazdag színei lehettek, amikor Ho belépett, már csak a szürke ötven árnyalatát mutatta, a tapéta foszlott a falakról, helyenként felkunkorodott. A parketta recsegett Ho minden lépésénél, de ő elszántan a nappalinak vélt helyiségbe ment. Egy pillantást vetett a kopott, porlepte kanapéra, majd úgy döntött, a padló megfelel. Az erdő próbálta visszahódítani a teret és a növények bekúsztak néhány repedésen és helyenként felkúsztak a falakon, amik védtek a csípős, havat ígérő széltől és a hidegtől. Valami csodának köszönhetően minden ablak ép volt, csak mocskos; átlátni nemigen lehetett rajtuk.  
Ho letette a magával hozott csomagot a földre, és óvatosan kibontotta. Egy ouija tábla volt. Alaposan utána olvasott, hogyan kell csinálni az ilyet. Az előszobában valamikor lehetett egy tükör, de amikor befelé jövet elhaladt mellette, észrevette, hogy az ki volt törve és csak néhány szilánk kapaszkodott poros keretéhez. Ezután határozott léptekkel abba a helyiségbe ment, amit fürdőszobának sejtett. Az egyik szabály, amit a tábla használatával kapcsolatban olvasott az volt, hogy le kell takarni a közeli tükröket, mert az foglyul ejtheti a szellemeket. Nem talált ép tükröt a romos házban, így visszatért a nappaliba. Kabátja zsebéből elővett egy tömbgyertyát, amit a tábla mellé helyezett, majd meggyújtotta. Tulajdonképpen nem lenne szabad egyedül sem lennie, a páratlan számú jelenlévő rossz szellemet vonzhat oda. De Hónak most nem volt más választása. Tudta - tudni vélte - mire vállalkozik. Leült a táblához, lábait törökülésbe rendezte. Lehunyta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. Mindkét kezét a mutatóra helyezte. Próbált megnyugodni, és hagyni, hogy a jelenlévő szellem vagy szellemek vezessék a kezét.  
\- Én a helyedben nem tenném.  
Ho villámgyorsan kinyitotta a szemét és a bársonyosan zengő hang irányába nézett. Nem volt itt senki, amikor megérkezett. (Persze ebben nem lehetett egészen biztos.) A sötétből egy alak bontakozott ki, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá, de tisztes távolságban megállt tőle. A fiatal férfi magas volt, félhosszú haja fekete, a bőre pedig… Ho ezt nevezte volna füstösnek. A szeme szikrázó zölden csillogott. Ezekben semmi megdöbbentő nem volt, de deréktól lefelé selymes, fahéj színű szőr borította kecskelábait, patái voltak, a fülei hegyesek, a fejét pedig kicsi agancsok koronázták. Ho eltátotta a száját. Minden bizonnyal hallucinál. Vagy elaludt és álmodik.  
A lény a táblára nézett.  
\- Tedd el azt. Kérlek.  
Ho a _Viszlát_ feliratra húzta a mutatót, elfújta a gyertyát, majd visszacsomagolta a táblát az asztalterítőbe, amiben hozta.  
\- Köszönöm. Veszélyes játszani ezzel. Főleg errefelé.  
A lény nem ment közelebb, karba fonta a kezét meztelen mellkasa előtt és vállával az ajtófélfának támaszkodott.  
\- Csak anyukámmal akartam beszélni. Hiányzik - motyogta esetlenül Ho. 19 éves volt, vékony és néhány centivel alacsonyabb az átlagnál. A haja hamuszőke, a szeme olyan sötét, hogy feketének hatott. Az édesanyja a nyáron hunyt el. Sokat gondolt rá, de néhány emléke már kezdett megfakulni. Csak szerette volna még egyszer hallani a hangját, vagy még egyszer, utoljára látni őt.  
\- És azt gondoltad, így sikerül?  
Ho megvonta a vállát. Nem gondolta. Tulajdonképpen nem hitt benne, csak remélte. Csak kapaszkodott az utolsó szalmaszálba.  
A lény együtt érzően sóhajtott. A fiún pihentette ragyogó szemét és mintha halványan mosolygott is volna.  
\- Te… Te itt élsz? - kérdezte végül Ho és félszegen felpillantott. Nem akart udvariatlan lenni és bámulni a másikra - pedig nagyon szerette volna alaposan szemügyre venni.  
\- Tudom, feltehetnék egy új függönyt - felelte a fiatal férfi játékos félmosollyal. - Feldobná a helyet kissé. - Körbenézett. Amikor ismét megszólalt, a hangja mély volt és halk. - Haza kéne menned.  
Ho felnézett és ez alkalommal engedte magának, hogy szemét hosszasan a másikon pihentesse. Nem válaszolt.  
\- Veszélyes az erdő éjjel. Menj szépen haza. Holnap ismét eljöhetsz, de érkezz kicsit korábban. A táblát pedig hagyd otthon.  
Ho bólintott, komótosan felállt.  
\- Vigyázz magadra hazafelé.

Bármennyire is azt gondolta, hogy álom volt, Ho másnap ismét ellátogatott a romos házhoz. Tudnia kellett. Kora délután volt, a nap bőkezűen szórta sápadt, de ragyogó sugarait a világra, a fagyott hó pedig szikrázva visszaverte. A horizont peremén azonban már gyülekeztek a felhők.  
Ho óvatosan belökte a mállott ajtót.  
\- Hahó! - Lassan a nappaliba sétált.  
\- Később számítottam rád - mondta a lény, akivel előző nap találkozott. Hát tényleg létezett. Ott állt a hatalmas, sok kis szemre osztott, koszos ablak előtt. Jöttére Ho felé fordult. A világosban jobban megnézhette magának. Hosszasan bámulta, tanulmányozta. Úgy tűnt, a lényt ez nem zavarta. Sőt, mintha büszkén ki is húzta volna magát.  
\- Mi vagy te? - kérdezte végül, kissé esetlenül Ho.  
\- Sok nevén neveztek már. A kezdetekkor a faun névvel illettek. Később azt mondták, hogy ördög vagy krampusz, esetleg mumus. Válassz egyet.  
A teremtmény karba tette a kezét és diadalmasan mosolygott. A fiú visszamosolygott rá.  
\- Az én nevem Ho - mutatkozott be. A fiatal férfi közelebb lépett hozzá és kissé előre hajolva kezet nyújtott neki.  
\- Kaprasz.  
Ho a felajánlott kézre bámult. Kaprasz kissé lejjebb eresztette, bizonytalanság ráncolta a homlokát. - Nem így szokták az emberek?  
Ho elvigyorodott.  
\- De. - Azzal határozottan megszorította a férfi kezét. Kellemesen meleg volt a bőre. - Tegnap biztos voltam benne, hogy nem vagy igazi.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy az vagyok?  
Ho hümmögött. - Filozófus is, nemcsak szenet oszt a rossz gyerekeknek - motyogta. - Azt gondoltam, csak kimerültem vagy ilyesmi - magyarázta. - Aztán meg azt, hogy ha tényleg létezel, akkor hozok neked valamit.  
\- Egy ajándék? - csillant fel a faun amúgy is ragyogó szeme és mintha, csak mintha, boldogan megcsóválta volna rövid kecskefarkát.  
\- Mondjuk, hogy az.  
\- Kérem!  
Ho röviden felkacagott, majd egy zacskót vett elő, amiben néhány szem szilva volt.  
\- Lehet, hogy ismered ezt a gyümölcsöt. Ha igen, remélem, szereted. Szilva.  
Kaprasz oldalra billentette a fejét.  
\- Szilva - ismételte a szót, miközben kinyúlt a felajánlott gyümölcs felé. - Nem emlékszem rá, hogy milyen íze van.  
Mielőtt Ho figyelmeztethette volna, Kaprasz egészben a szájába tömte és csámcsogva enni kezdte a gyümölcsöt. Amikor ráharapott a magra, elképedve a fiúra bámult.  
\- Igen - sóhajtott Ho. - Van a közepén egy mag, azt érdemes kivenni mielőtt megeszed.  
Kaprasz bólintott. A második szemből már kivette a magot.  
\- Finom - mosolygott a fiúra. - Köszönöm. Milyen faragatlan vagyok, kérlek, ülj le.  
Ho körülnézett. Kaprasz a kanapéhoz lépett - lehetett hallani, ahogy patája a parkettán koppant és ez nagyon tetszett Hónak -, aztán ügyetlenül leporolta. Ho leült.  
\- Szóval, te itt laksz?  
Kaprasz hümmögött. - Igen. Most igen.  
\- Nem hideg?  
\- Laktam már sokkal szebb és melegebb helyen is, de megteszi. Csak, amíg jobb nem lesz. - A fal felé intett. - A tapétával élet-halál harcot vívok. Valamelyikünknek előbb-utóbb mennie kell.  
Ho kuncogott. - Milyen volt a szebb?  
A teremtmény sóhajtott, majd mosolyogva a fiú mellé ült.  
\- Amikor még kisgida voltam, minden tele volt fákkal, akik versenyt énekeltek a napsugarakkal és a madarakkal, nimfák játszottak a sekély vizű patakban és nevettek. Virágokból koszorút fontam és nekik adtam.  
\- Vidámnak hangzik.  
\- Az is volt. De… a dolgok megváltoztak. Üldözni kezdtek minket és el kellett bujdosnunk.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Kaprasz Ho felé fordult és komolyan a szemébe nézett.  
\- Te nem félsz tőlem?  
\- Kellene? - vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét a fiú.  
\- Hát ki tudja. Lehet, hogy a szilvát Hókkal szeretem enni a legjobban.  
Ho kuncogott.  
\- Nem félek tőled, Kaprasz. Szerintem érdekes és lenyűgöző vagy.  
\- Szerinted nem vagyok szörnyeteg?  
Ho felnevetett. Eszébe jutott, ahogy a faun a szilvát majszolta.  
\- Egyáltalán nem.  
Ho naplementéig maradt. Az este közeledtével Kaprasz hazaküldte, mondván, hogy veszélyes az erdő éjjel. Ho nem vitatkozott, hazament.  
Az elkövetkezendő néhány napban minden délután meglátogatta Kapraszt. A kopott kanapén ültek egymás mellett és a faun mesélt neki a régi időkről. Megtudta, hogy csekély varázslattal el tudja tüntetni különlegességeit, és agancsok és patás lábak nélkül úgy néz ki, mint egy ember. Olykor Ho is mesélt neki, úgy tűnt, Kaprasz szívesen hallgatta, de Ho sokkal jobban szerette a régi történeteket. Aztán a mesélések beszélgetésekké alakultak.  
Ho minden alkalommal hozott magával valami nassolni valót is. Gyümölcsöket, kekszet, pogácsát, egyik alkalommal szilvás-fahéjas pitét is. Az volt Kaprasz kedvence. Boldognak tűnt.  
\- Úgy illik, hogy viszonozzam a kedvességed.  
\- Ez csak süti, Kaprasz! Szívesen hozom. Nem kérek semmit cserébe. Vagy ha annyira akarod, akkor mesélj még érte.  
\- Azt úgy is megtenném. Szeretek veled beszélgetni. - Kaprasz felállt a kanapéról, és az ablak előtt roskadozó íróasztalhoz lépett. Patái minden lépésnél halkan kopogtak. Kihúzta a fiókot és egy nyakláncot vett elő.  
\- Ezt neked csináltam - nyújtotta át Hónak az ékszert mosolyogva. Olyan egyszerűen mondta, de olyan sok minden volt benne. Maga készítette, a két kezével, miközben arra gondolt, hogy neki, Hónak adja. Kedves volt és megható.  
Egy összefont bőrszálon medálként egy karika függött. Valamilyen sötét, áttetsző kristályból készült, a felületébe pedig apró szőlőlevelek és indák voltak faragva.  
\- Ez nagyon szép. Köszönöm. - Ho Kapraszra mosolygott, majd a nyakába akasztotta a láncot.  
A következő napon megint pitét uzsonnáztak, és napnyugtáig beszélgettek. Amikor a nap felvette lángoló sipkáját és magára terítette szilvalekvár színű palástját, a barackszínű felhők szegélyét pedig izzó aranyra festette, Hónak mindig mennie kellett. Nem érzett kísértést arra, hogy tovább maradjon. Szeretett volna, jó lett volna együtt nézni a csillagokat és meghallgatni, mit jelentenek Kaprasznak, milyen történet tartozik hozzájuk, de bízott a faunban, és tudta, hogy csak az ő érdekében küldi el. Nem szeretett volna az éjszaka teremtményeivel találkozni. Sajnálta, hogy egy darabon sem kísérte el, de amint elhagyta a házat és visszanézett, az teljesen elhagyatottnak tűnt. Ho megértette, hogy Kaprasznak rejtőznie kell.

Aztán egyszer csak nem jött többé. Kaprasz várta. Napok teltek el üresen. Elmúlt karácsony, és beköszöntött az új év is. A napok melegebbek lettek, a hótakaró vékonyabb. Ho nem bukkant fel többé.

Ho világosszőke, már-már fehér haja laza lófarokba volt kötve egy fekete szatén szalaggal. Fehér inget viselt, aminek a felső két gombja nyitva volt és hozzá szürke, egysoros mellényt és fekete nadrágot. Az elegáns viselet a kávézó előírása volt, ahol Ho dolgozott részmunkaidőben. A kávézó egy szűk, macskaköves utcácskában volt, otthonos boltok szomszédságában.  
Kint sötét volt már, a kávézóból kiszűrődő meleg fény sűrűn hulló hópelyheket világított meg. Közelgett a karácsony, és aznap már egyébként is későre járt. Ho nem számított nagy forgalomra. Ilyen tájban már mindenki hazament. Sóhajtott, és megfordult, hogy eltegye a szárítóról a tiszta csészéket.  
Az ajtó fölötti csengő halkan csilingelt, jelezve, hogy vendég érkezett. Ho nem fordult meg azonnal.  
\- Egy kapucsínót és egy szilvás-fahéjas pitét szeretnék - hangzott mögüle a kérés. Ho villámgyorsan fordult sarkon. Azonnal felismerte a hangot. Tulajdonképpen bárhol, bármikor felismerte volna ezt a hangot. Csésze szerencsére nem volt nála, azt minden bizonnyal leejtette volna. Noha nem viselte ördögi jegyeit, de prémes kabátot vastag, bolyhos sállal igen, kétségkívül Kaprasz volt az. A haja ugyanolyan sötét volt, a bőre napbarnított, a szeme pedig ragyogó zöld. Hónak így is a pult szélébe kellett kapaszkodnia. Néhány rövid pillanatig habozott csupán, aztán szinte kirepült a pult mögül a legszélesebb, legboldogabb mosolyát viselve.  
\- Kaprasz! - kiáltotta vidáman. Kis híján a férfi nyakába ugrott, de még időben megállította magát. Megköszörülte a torkát és visszasétált a pult mögé. Kaprasz tekintete megsimogatta és végig kísérte útján.  
\- Azonnal megcsinálom a kávéd - felelte és próbált nem szélesen mosolyogni, miközben serényen az italt készítette. Érezte, hogy jóleső tűzzel lángol az arca. Kaprasz levette a kabátot és a szék támlájára terítette.  
\- Most, hogy megtaláltalak, a világ minden ideje a miénk.  
\- Hogy találtál meg? - kérdezte Ho, miután a kávé Kaprasz előtt gőzölgött, a hatalmas szelet szilvás-fahéjas pitével együtt, ő pedig a pultra könyökölt. Még annyi mindenre kíváncsi lett volna, még annyi kérdése volt, de tudta, hogy egyszerre csak egyre kaphat választ. A férfi Ho mellkasa felé intett.  
\- A nyaklánc. Pontosabban a medál.  
Ho előhúzta a nyakláncot az inge rejtekéből, a tenyerén pihentette a gyűrűt és lepillantott rá. A faragott karika békésnek tűnt, mint bármikor máskor, nem világított vagy ilyesmi. A markába zárta a díszes gyűrűt.  
\- Honnan tudtad, hogy még viselem?  
Kaprasz megvonta a vállát. Kortyolt egyet a kávéból.  
\- Nem tudtam. Csak reméltem - felelte sejtelmes mosollyal a férfi. Ho megint arra gondolt, hogy milyen filozofikus a másik. Boldog emlékeket idézett.  
\- Nézd, Kaprasz, én… Sajnálom, hogy úgy eltűntem - mondta végül, cseppet sem vidáman.  
A faun nem válaszolt. Mindkét kezét a pulton nyugtatta, a meleg csésze két oldalán. Óvatosan megmozdította az egyiket, ujjai hegyével megérintette Ho kézfejét. A fiú nem húzta el a kezét, így Kaprasz felbátorodott, és gyengéden a kezébe fogta a kezét.  
\- Vártam rád - mondta aztán csendesen, tekintetét a kávén tartva. Lassan felnézett, egyenesen Ho hatalmas, fekete szemébe.  
\- Tudom - suttogta a fiú. - Apunak balesete volt. Az autója megcsúszott a jeges úton és egy fának ment. Fél évig kórházban volt, aztán egy újabb fél évig lábadozott. Nem akart visszamenni a faházhoz a hegyekbe.  
\- Sajnálattal hallom.  
\- Már teljesen jól van. Én vissza akartam menni - állította határozottan, már-már elszántan Ho. - Szólni akartam neked vagy… vagy valami. Csak… Csak nem tudtam, hogy hogy szólhatnék... - Ho lesütötte a szemét, majd Kapraszra nézett. - Hiányoztál - mondta gyengéden. Kaprasz felemelte Ho kezét és tenyerét az arcára szorította. Kellemesen meleg volt a bőre.  
\- Te is hiányoztál nekem. Ezért kezdtelek el keresni. Három szaturnália… Három tél eltelt, mire megtaláltalak. De sikerült.  
\- Úgy tűnik, ugyanarra gondoltunk. Elkértem a kulcsot és úgy terveztem, hogy az ünnepek után felmegyek a házhoz. Lesz, ami lesz, de adni akartam még egy esélyt magunknak és elmenni a házadhoz és… Reméltem, hogy újra találkozhatunk - vallotta be Ho.  
\- Nem foglak elengedni. Ezúttal nem.  
Ho szélesen Kapraszra mosolygott és két kezébe fogta az arcát.  
\- Azt ajánlom is - felelte.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
> 
> Karakterillusztrációk by me:  
> Ho: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JI-Xk62Kb41Dpq_6O_vmHciXi6M-SQLV/view  
> Kaprasz: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vXX7VTzCz4p3cyPtIhkQlkB-pGT_hOsj/view


End file.
